


Powerful Fear Nothing

by DeadlyChildArtemis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 1, Engagement, Implied Public Sex, M/M, OlivarryWeek2017, but not explicitly shown, dark olivarry au, ooc kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyChildArtemis/pseuds/DeadlyChildArtemis
Summary: A pair of famous criminals have dinner together.





	Powerful Fear Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing on my phone while recovering from knee surgery so sorry if it's not the most polished.   
> Please comment below!

Day 1

The powerful have nothing to fear.   
Barry Allen had no need to show off his powers as he entered the five-star restaurant. The other patrons recognized him immediately and fled as fast as they could. Watching the last of the affluent disappear out the doors, he turned back to the terrified waiter with a dismissive glance, reading his name tag in an instant. With a smile, he quietly demanded, "Table for two, Nick."  
Nick bowed, stammering, "O-of course, s-s-sir. Right this w-way."  
As Barry strolled after the poor waiter, the other restaurant staff were torn between watching in frozen terror or quietly fleeing as well. He ignored them all.   
In the darkest booth, a brooding shadow lurked. Barry groaned, passing Nick. "How do you always beat me? I even came here early!"  
The shadow moved, revealing Oliver's handsome face. "It's called anticipation, honey. Waiter, bring us a bottle of wine. The most expensive one."  
Nick paled even further upon seeing the second man. "O-of course, sir- sirs. I'll be right back." He scurried away, shaking like a wet rat.   
Now alone, Oliver smirked at Barry. "You scared the customers away."  
"Well, I do prefer our privacy." Barry took Oliver's hands in his own. Back _before_ , they hadn't dared to be so bold in public, but now they were the powerful, and they so had nothing to fear.   
"Have you looked at the menu yet?"  
Oliver nodded. "I was thinking the lobster tortellini for two, but I figured you'd want to order some more food for yourself."  
"Lobster sounds good." Barry opened his own menu, not bothering to look at the price tags. It wasn't like they were going to be paying, anyway. "I want one of these five course meals."   
He felt Oliver's leg brush his own under the table. "You know you can order anything you want, baby."  
Barry met Oliver's vibrant blue eyes across the table and lifted their still entwined hands to his lips, kissing his rough knuckled. His reply came out in a low growl. "I know."  
Nick the waiter returned just in time with a bottle of deep red wine that he poured into their glasses. His voice still shook as he asked for their orders. 

After they finished eating their meal, Oliver stood. "I have a question for you."  
Barry watched in slowly dawning connection as Oliver walked around the table and knelt to one knee.   
"I've been wanting to ask this for years, but I decided to wait until we both have conquered our cities. Barry Allen, I love you. I've loved you since before we understood what we had to do. You're the reason I have the strength to do what I do everyday. So..." he paused to pull out a glittering ring set with a massive diamond and Barry's mouth fell open again, "will you marry me?"  
It took a second for Barry's mouth to figure out how to function properly. When it did, he demanded, "Is that the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond?"   
Oliver laughed.   
"You stole this from my lair!" Barry accused.   
Oliver replied, "To be fair, you stole it from Snart first."   
"Oh my god, how did you even turn this into a ring?"  
"Same way I do anything: I coerced the best jewelers in town. And you haven't answered my question yet." Oliver looked like he was beginning to get impatient kneeling on the restaurant floor.   
Barry grinned, giddy happiness stronger than any other emotion he'd felt before surging through him, and replied, "Yes!"  
He let Oliver slide the heavy ring onto his finger before grabbing his arms and hauling him to his feet. Kissing him hard, Barry backed Oliver onto the table and continued.   
In their past lives, they would never dare do something so public. But the powerful have nothing to fear.


End file.
